five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Monsters That Spirits Made Us
This is some old crap, what are you doing here? ~ DicedyPoke (Originally Spy vs spy) Chapter 1. A large pale moon flooded half of a city as a child, holding a gun in his right hand walked upon a familiar restaurant and into the moonlight, as tears rolled down his face, his worst day yet still haunting him. He looked down, staring at his father's gun that he took from his workshop, laying in the chest. The 13-year-old boy began lifting the gun to his head, pointing it directly into his mouth. He laid his thumb onto the trigger, about to pull it, until a demonic voice which sounded like if it was behind whispered, "There's no need to end your life, the fun has just began." ending it with a chuckle, before a hand bursted through his chest, causing a blood curdling scream. Foxy woke up, frightened, feeling his heart beating rapidly. His face was filled with dread and horror, as he began to get up and walk towards the door leading outside. He approached the outside world, seeing what made the scream: nothing. He was confused at that point, thinking that it was probably his imagination, until he looked down, finding blood on the solid cement. Foxy began to breathe heavily, trying not to panic, turning around slowly, being greeted by 2 pairs of white glowing eyes. The glow almost blinded the fox, having him block the light from his eyes with his hand. Then, without any warning, the creature leaped onto Foxy, as a scream escaped the fox's mouth, the monster attacking him. Foxy struggled getting free, punching and kicking the attacking enemy, but the monster kept attacking and damaging the fox. The creature swifted his claws towards him as the fox grabbed it, inducing it to pulling it away, only to build the result of its hand being torn off, blood splattering all over. Then, the monster, snarling with anger, attempted to bite the pirate fox, only leaving him blocking the upcoming attacking with his right arm, causing oil to leak out of the arm, crying in torment. He tried to pull the arm away, only ripping off the jaw, bringing it with him, with red crimson blood pouring from the animal and onto Foxy. Finally, after one blink of his eye, the monster suddenly vanished. The damage done to the poor fox remained on him, as pain forced him to lay on the ground. The fox flipped onto his front, groaning, as he was worried about what his friends were thinking of what happened to him, closing his eyes, resting. At 5:55 A.M., the injured fox's whole entire body felt like it was being torn apart, as a headache flew into him, moaning. He closed his eyes, as the pain became worse, fighting back the urge of screaming. Minutes later, the pain stopped, as there was a moment of silence, until hearing a faint, familiar, female voice saying, "F-foxy? Are you alright?" Foxy opened his eyes, turning his head where the voice was coming from, as his vision was blurry, so all he could see was a yellow blob. "C-chica?" Foxy asked. Chica began hugging Foxy happily, crying. Weakly, Foxy hugged her back, attempting to smile. Chica carried Foxy back into the pizzeria as the damaged fox limped. When they entered the building, Foxy fell over, as the pain took over his leg. The chicken caught him before he even hitted the floor, the poor injured fox moaning, as she carried him back to his cove. The fox kept screaming from the pain infecting his leg. Chica placed her hand on his leg as the fox whimpered and screamed more, as the chicken desperately tried calming Foxy down who whimpered and groaned in pain. The chicken noticed the jaw of the attacker on Foxy's right arm, it's teeth sunk into it. She carefully pulled the jaw out of his arm, only causing him to scream more and induce oil pouring out. Chica quickly covered the bite with both of her hands, the fox crying in pain. The chicken told the fox to keep the bite covered with his own hand until she came back. The fox nodded, as he then weakly placed his hand on the wound. The yellow feathered creature walked away from the cove, the fox fell over onto his back, tossing, moaning, whimpering and almost screaming again. 30 seconds later, the fox could see her coming back to the cove with toilet paper since there wasn't any casts in the pizzeria. Chica wrapped the toilet paper around Foxy's wound, the oil no longer coming out, but the pain was still continuing. 5 hours later, the fox was troubled from sleeping, constantly tossing and turning. Later he decided to check out the jaw. He looked to his left, the jaw laying there, picking it up, shocked from what he saw, as he dropped it in fear. The jaw looked exactly like his, but gray. Foxy was driven in terror as he began breathing heavily. He couldn't believe that such a thing that attacked him would possibly look like him, but his mind tried to talk him into going to back to sleep. He attempted to sleep for the next 7 hours, but had troubled thoughts that kept him awakening. 6:36 had struck and the pained fox had awoken after finally passing out 3 hours before. His stomach was growling very loudly,Category:Spy vs spy's pages Category:Stories